1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a flexible cable sleeve over more than one cable or wire for removably holding them.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant is not aware of the existence of an apparatus for inserting the cables to be protected within a sleeve.
Applicant knows of the existence of cable ducts, channels and surface raceways mountable to the base of walls and partitions for conventional wire enclosure applications, including telecommunication cabling. These cable ducts and raceways may be opened by removing the outer sections to allow the removal and insertion of cables. These cable ducts and raceways are permanent fixtures and do not typically allow the incorporation of cables from conventional electrical household appliances which are shorted in length. The appliances' loose cables such as lamps, speakers, audio/visual equipment, computers, printers, etc., represent a potential safety hazard when located near radiators, over floors or trapped under furniture. Several sleeve assemblies have been designed in the past for holding cables. However, there is no suitable device for releasably mounting an enclosure for cables. The cable enclosures of the prior art are not flexible, making it difficult to rotate the protected cables.
Applicant believes that a related references corresponds to French Patent No. 2,699,013, issued to Jean-Claude Douchet on Jun. 10, 1994, for an annular shaped raceway for the accommodation of electrical cables, formed with readily detachable components. However, it differs from the present invention because Douchet's patented invention does not provide for an apparatus for the insertion of cables within the sleeve as in the present invention.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to French Patent No. 2,744,280, issued to Beaulat Bernard on Aug. 1, 1997 31, 1996, for a sheath for wiring bundles formed by a laminar shell wound to form a spiral to accommodate cables.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,983, issued to J. Watson Pedlow on Apr. 19, 1977, for a plastic tubular sheath, which, when it is longitudinally overlapped, allows the accommodation of electrical and telephone cables, and the like.
Applicant believes that another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,494, issued to Matthias Balazs on Jan. 11, 2000, for an flexible structure, which houses and protects electrical cables.
None of these references, however, includes a device that allows the user easily mount cable sleeves to cables and wires protect them. The present invention provides for a tool to readily accomplish this.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.